


I'm in love with Reed

by ArexuChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan
Summary: Just a really short fic based on LukeLemon's art where Gavin and Connor are in a relationship, Nines is jealous but in the end they are all happy :3





	I'm in love with Reed

It has been like... what? A month? Or maybe two? Since Nines activation. The Rk900 wouldn’t even care to remember, or at least to check the data of the first time he opened his eyes as a deviant. Yes, he actually walked before the revolution but he couldn’t define himself alive, not the way he did now. The tall android has seen Connor before, in his mind place precisely, but hadn’t talk to him till he was deviated by Markus, the one who led the revolution.  
Since the beginning of his new life, Nines decided to work at the department, not knowing yet what else to do in his life. But the second he took a step inside the building and saw an - honestly - pretty guy working there too, he knew he wouldn’t want to search for another job any time soon. For all Nines managed to learn, his name was Gavin Reed.  
Two weeks later and the detective began to notice the new android, mostly because Nines tried his best to please him by bringing him coffee, snacks and other kind of things he would like. Of course nothing worked. Connor, his predecessor after the revolution was partnered with Reed, so Nines had to work with Lieutenant Anderson. He didn’t dislike it, but he wished he could work closer to his first crush. It was hard to make himself notice by the grumpy detective, and actually, his flirting didn’t really help since Gavin fell in love with Connor. Somehow, Nines thought it was his fault. Two identical androids flirting with the same man... it was obvious detective Reed would’ve fallen in love with the one he had known for longer.  
Nines began then to notice small gifts Connor gave Gavin, like a cup of coffee with his name on it and a small heart perfectly drawn on the side of it. One time he was carrying an evidence of a crime to the interrogation room, and he even caught the two lovebirds kissing close to the service bathroom. His predecessor was pulling his crush’s hair, and for a moment, the Rk900 tightened the grip on the bloody knife. It seemed like the android was deadly jealous of a prototype.  
One week later, when everyone in the DPD knew of Connor and Gavin’s relationship, Nines decided to try and not think about his crush, focusing on his paperwork instead. It was futile. After a few minutes of his icy grey eyes being on the terminal, he noticed someone staring at him. It couldn’t be Gavin right? It couldn- yes... it was him. The taller android actually caught his crush staring at him, with his cheeks flushing red.  
The Rk900 couldn’t believe it, and he had to look around to be sure there was not Connor close to him. Nines was finally getting the attention he craved some much, but it was leaving him confused.  
“Oh Nines! Do you think you have a minute? Gavin and I would like to talk to you about something.” Connor, appearing from behind who knows which corner, asked his upgraded version to follow him in the interrogation room. The grumpy detective soon joined them, walking shyly behind his lover... the blush still showing on his cheeks. As soon as the door closed the three of them in the room, the Rk800 hinted his identical twin to sit down.  
“What’s happening?” the taller android asked, still doing as Connor requested him to.  
“Gavin, do you think you can do it, or would you like me to say it for you?” from all the suddens, after three months of seeing the grumpy detective attacking everyone and mostly androids, he was now there, looking shy and not being capable of keep eye contact with the two deviants.  
“Please do it... for me...” he murmured, his voice barely audible to a human ear.  
“Nines, as you may know, Gavin lately discovered a feeling of love toward my person.” the Rk800 began to say, shooting a warm smile to his partner and then to the taller android.  
“But I’m not the only one he understood he likes. It looks like the detective would like to have a romantic relationship with you too. Our appearance is similar, but he assured me that he was impressed by your flirting skills.” the more he talked, the more Gavin’s cheeks became red and Nines eyes widened in astonishment.  
“Does that mean you like me back detective?” the Rk900 finally spoke up, staring at his crush without feeling weird for the first time.  
“...” Gavin limited himself to do a slight nod, his grey orbs meeting Nines’ ones.  
“That’s why I would like to advice the three of us going on a official date.” the prototype spoke again, his smile never leaving his lips as he was truly happy of that situation, not really feeling jealous of Gavin nor of Nines.  
“Yes. We can do that.” the Rk900 smirked in the end, finding peace into knowing his crush liked him back.  
The sense of jealousy left them, replaced by a sense of happiness and love warming their heart.


End file.
